Going to canon
by Ryuki Kagimaru 11
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Hakata Toushiro, seorang bocah awataguchi yang mencintai salah seorang kakaknya yaitu Atsushi Toushiro. bagaimanakah hubungan mereka akan berjalan. apakah penuh dengan tragedi ataukah dengan kebahagiaan. Atsushi Toushiro x Hakata Toushiro.


Atsu x Hakata Vol 1

Pagi yang cerah menyambut sang Saniwa muda ini. Membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Sembari mengucek mata biru miliknya, ia melihat ke arah sekitar. Berusaha mencari sosok yang sebelumnya menemaninya tidur. Dari arah kebun belakang Citadel terdengar suara gelak tawa. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, sang Saniwa muda ini berjalan menuju beranda belakang.

Sesampainya Saniwa bermata Cyan ini tiba dan kemudian duduk di beranda belakang. Terlihat pemandangan di mana para Toudan-Toudan kesayangannya tengah mengurus kebun miliknya.

" waah ! Aruji-sama ! " Seru Tsuru dari arah belakang, berusaha mengagetkan sang Saniwa.  
" aagh ! " jerit sang Saniwa akibat terkejut.  
" odoroitaka ?! " tanya Tsuru sambil tersenyum usil.  
" kau tak pernah berubah yha. " ujar sang Saniwa muda sembari mencubit pipi Tsuru.

Sesudah puas dimanjakan, sang bangau putih pun pergi meninggalkan sang Saniwa. Sebuah ubi terbang ke arahnya. Namun dengan cekatan sang pelaku yang melayangkan ubi tersebut menangkap ubi hasil petikannya sebelum sempat mengenai tuannya.

" wari-wari. " ujar Yoshiyuki sambil tersenyum manis dengan beberapa lumpur melekat di pipinya.  
" iya-iya. " jawab sang Saniwa sambil membersihkan lumpur yang melekat di pipi Toudan pertama miliknya.

Dengan sedikit kaku dan wajah memerah, Yoshiyuki berlalu ke arah dapur. Yang di mana Mitsutada a.k.a CCP dengan senang hati menyambut ubi yang diberikan. Kemudian akan ia olah selaku kepala chef di citadel itu yang dibantu oleh asistennya kesayangannya, Hasebe.

Sewaktu Saniwa muda ini menikmati teh buatan Hasebe (karena sang master teh a.k.a Ugui belum datang ke citadel milik saya.). suara deruan langkah kaki menggema di sekitar beranda Citadel. Dan sang Saniwa pun mengetahui siapa yang akan mengunjunginya.

" RYUKI-NIICHAN ! " teriak Akita dan Gokotai dari kejahuan. Di belakang mereka menyusul Aoe yang sedang mengendong Midare.  
" ada apa ?! " tanya Ryuki sedikit khawatir karena jarang sekali sosok Aoe mengikuti Akita dan Gokotai yang berlari disepanjang teras citadelnya.  
" Midare-chan mengalami demam tinggi. " jawab Aoe sembari menerunkan Midare dari punggungnya.  
" coba kuperiksa " ujar Ryuki.

Kemudian ia memegang dahi sang 'gadis' cantik itu. " i-ini demam tinggi. " ujar Ryuki sedikit terkejut.

Dengan segera Aoe menyiapkan futon milik Midare, Akita dan Gokotai menyiapkan sebuah baskom air dingin beserta handuk. Dan sang Saniwa muda ini pun sangat kebingungan saat sedang memikirkan solusi. Karena ia mengetahui kalau demam yang diderita Midare bukanlah demam biasa dari analisisnya, gejala penyakitnya, serta detak jantung dan suhu Midare yang ia telah periksa sebelumnya.

" kami sudah menaruh handuk di dahi Midare-niichan. " seru Akita dan gokotai bersamaan.  
" kalian sudah membasahi handuknya terlebih dahulu kan ? " tanya Ryuki sedikit ragu.  
" iya Ryuki-niichan. " jawab Akita mantap.

Ryuki pun merasa ada yang janggal. " gokotai, mana teman-teman kecilmu ? " tanya sang Saniwa spontan kepada Gokotai karena melihat tantou bersurai putih itu tak dikelilingi oleh para peliharaannya.

" aku meninggalkan mereka untuk menjaga Midare. " jawab Gokotai.  
" gawat !. Gokotai-chan, cepat bawa teman-teman mu menjauh dari Midare. Kalau tidak mereka akan tertular juga. " seru Ryuki memberi perintah kepada Gokotai yang kelihatan sangat panik.  
" ha-hai !" jawab Gokotai sambil berlinang air mata.  
" Akita-chan. Bantu saudaramu, Kumohon. " titah Ryuki.  
" b-baik. " jawab Akita sembari berlari menyusul Gokotai.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, kemudian Saniwa muda ini memanggil dua tantou kesayangannya, Atsushi dan Hakata.

" ada apa Ryuki-niichan ? " tanya Hakata yang terlebih dahulu tiba di hadapannya.  
" mana Atsu ? " tanya Ryuki sambil melihat ke arah sekitar.  
" aku di sini taishou. " jawab Atsu di depan pintu ruangan citadel.  
" aku memiliki sebuah tugas untuk kalian berdua. Demi kepentingan kesembuhan Midare, aku ingin kalian berdua untuk pergi ke gunung Takayama untuk mencari tumbuhan ini. " jelas Ryuki kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah gambar herba kearah kedua shota di depannya.

Wajah Atsu tiba-tiba menunjukkan ekspresi senang. " aku tahu di mana kita bisa menemukannya." ujar Atsu sambil spontan sambil berseringai.

" emangnya di mana-bai? " tanya Hakata ?  
" di sebuah gua di Takayama. gua itu sempit dan lembap. Dan ku menemukannya karena iseng sewaktu memasuki gua itu, hehehe.. " jelas Atsu.  
" Atsu-kun benar. Tanaman ini tumbuh pada gua sempit dan berhawa lembap. Sehingga sebaiknya ku sarankan yang pergi adalah Tantou. " jelas Ryuki memperjelas maksud dari rencananya.

Setelah memberikan peta, bekal, pedang, dan perlengkapan tambahan kepada Atsu dan Hakata. Dia memeluk satu-satu dari mereka dengan lembut.

Atsu dan Hakata berjalan cukup jauh lalu membalikkan tubuh mereka, melambaikan tangan mereka kepada sang Saniwa. " Hati-hati yha ! " serunya dari kejahuan. " Baik ! " jawab Atsu dan Hakata bersamaan.

Saat tubuh Atsu dan Hakata menghilang di cakrawala. Saniwa muda ini masuk ke dalam citadel dan kemudian memanggil Yoshiyuki miliknya.

" ada apa Ryuki-sama ?" tanyanya setelah tiba di ruang utama.  
" bisakah kau bersiaga selama 24 jam untuk 4 hari kedepan ? " tanya Ryuki dengan raut wajah serius dan was-was.  
" B-bisa ! Tenang saja Ryuki-sama. Aku pasti selalu siaga. " jawab Yuki dengan wajah yang percaya diri. "memangnya ada hal apa sampai saya harus bersiaga ? " tambahnya yang masih sedikit bingung dengan perintah dari sang Saniwa.  
" Atsu-kun dan Hakata-chan. Aku khawatir pada mereka. " jawab Ryuki.  
" kau mau aku menyusul mereka ? " tanya Yoshiyuki  
" jangan. Sebaiknya kita menunggu selama 4 hari. Jikalau mereka belum kembali maka, aku ingin kau dan yang lain menyusul mereka. " jelas Sang Saniwa.  
" tetapi kenapa hanya mereka yang anda perintahkan untuk mencari obat. Sedangkan di sini masih ada Tsurumaru-dono dan Iwatooshi-dono ? " tanya Yoshiyuki lagi.  
" ku dengar di sekitar Yamataka banyak kebishi yang berkeliaran, namun mereka memiliki kebutaan sehingga mengandalkan penciuman. Saya sudah pernah mengujinya kalau hanya tantou yang tak dapat mereka baui-baunya. Sehingga berbahaya untuk Iwatooshi dan juga Tsuru untuk pergi kesana. " jelas sang Saniwa.  
" baiklah saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya akan kembali mengurus kebun. " jawab Yuki yang sudah mengerti dengan semua keadaan yang sedang terjadi.  
" jangan terlalu memaksakan diri yha. " jawab Ryuki sambil tersenyum.

Selang beberapa jam berlalu. Hakata dan Atsu mulai sedikit kelelahan. Melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar nan rindang, Atsu menarik tangan Hakata dan membawa mereka berdua berada di bawah pohon itu.

" waah sejuknya-bai " seru Hakata keenakkan. " mau kemana, Atsu-niichan ? " tanyanya melihat sang kakak yang sibuk memanjati pohon.  
" di atas jauh lebih sejuk. Dan sekalian aku bisa melihat daerah sekitar lebih jelas." jelasnya pada sang adik.

Beberapa menit Atsu menyesuaikan peta yang di tangannya. Setelah yakin ia berada di tempat yang benar lalu dia berbaring di dahan pohon itu. Sedangkan Hakata sibuk menggambar sesuatu di tanah dengan menggunakan ranting kering. Belum sempat Atsu terlelap, ia melihat dari kejauhan adanya musuh. Beberapa ekor musuh tingkat tantou beraura merah sebanyak 20 ekor. Dengan cekatan Atsu melompat dari pohon kemudian mengangkat Hakata di punggungnya lalu kembali memanjati pohon besar tadi dan duduk di cabang bagian puncak pohon yang tertutupi oleh banyak dedaunan.

Musuh-musuh itu tampak mengendus-endus daerah sekitar. Banyak dari yang menabrak pepohonan atahu saling menabrak satu sama lain.

' seperti yang dikatakan Taicho. Para monster ini mengandalkan penciuman mereka. ' bisik Atsu dalam benaknya.

" psst, Atsu-niichan. Apakah kau ingin melawan mereka ? " tanya Hakata sedikit menyeringai nakal dan setengah berbisik. Mengingat sang kakak yang memiliki darah yang selalu panas bila melihat musuh-musuh di hadapannya.  
" tentu saja aku ingin. " jawab Atsushi sedikit kesal. " tapi bila aku terlalu gegabah, aku bisa membuatmu ikut terluka. " tambahnya. Dan Hakata pun blushing.

Setelah itu keaadan senyap. Beberapa ekor musuh telah melewati mereka. Hakata melihat ke arah depan dan terdapat 4 ekor musuh yang tertinggal cukup jauh dari kawanan barusan. Kemudian Hakata mengeluarkan sempoa andalan miliknya lalu mulai menghitung.

" ada apa Hakata, tiba-tiba …. ?" tanya Atsushi sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Hakata.  
" sepertinya… Yoshi ! kita bisa menyerang 4 ekor musuh itu. " seru Hakata setelah mengkalkulasi segala kemungkinan.  
" apa kau yakin ? " tanya Atsu yang masih sedikit bingung.  
" kita hanya punya waktu 15 detik untuk membunuh mereka. jika lebih dari itu kita harus lari ke arah berlawanan dengan para kawanan yang berada dibelakang kita. " jawab Hakata.  
" kenapa kau sampai segitunya dalam hal seperti ini. Biasanya kan kau tak suka mengambil resiko yang bisa membuat kerugian. " ujar Atsu sedikit bingung.  
" k-karena Atsu-niichan terlihat sangat ingin melawan mereka jadi yha… "jawab Hakata sedikit salah tingkah, membuat Atsu pun bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang adik.  
" k-kalau begitu ayo kita lawan mereka ! " seru Atsu semangat berusaha membuat keadaan lebih santai.  
" y-yosh ! " sambut Hakata.

Kemudian mereka berdua melompat dari dahan pohon dan mendarat di atas 2 ekor musuh yang telah tepat berada di bawah mereka. dengan tusukan yang mereka hunuskan ke kepala 2 musuh yang mereka pijak, membuat 2 musuh tersebut mati seketika. Kemudian Atsu dengan cekatan menyayat 2 ekor musuh yang tersisa hingga tewas. Setelah keempat musuh itu tewas Atsushi meraih tangan Hakata dan menariknya dan kemudian berlari bersama ke arah yang ingin mereka tuju.

Hakata POV

' tangan Atsu-niichan sangat hangat. Tangan inilah yang membukakan peti yang mengurungku, lalu menggapi tanganku dan mengeluarkan ku dari tempat gelap itu. Dia satu-satunya saudaraku yang mencari ku hingga sedalam 50 meter waktu itu. Entahlah itu memang formasi yang diatur oleh Ryuki-niichan atau pun karena kemauannya sendiri. Aku akan tetap bahagia karenanya. '

Hakata POV (end)

Kemudian setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama. Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah desa tepat saat matahari terbenam. Mereka berdua berusaha mencari sebuah penginapan dan kemudian menemukannya di sekitar sudut desa. Banyak wanita berbusana minim di depan penginapan itu. Dengan malas Atsu langsung memasuki penginapan itu dan mengajak Hakata masuk, serta menyuruh sang adik untuk tak memperdulikan wanita-wanita tadi.

" Hakata. Sepertinya uang kita tak cukup. " ujar Atsushi sembari menggoyangkan kantung Koban yang diberikan oleh Ryuki.  
" serahkan padaku ! " seru Hakata percaya diri sembari menepukkan tangan kanan miliknya kearah dada kirinya. Tak lupa telapak tangannya ia kepalkan.  
" baiklah. Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu yha. " Ujar Atsu sembari duduk dikursi yang terletak tak jauh dari meja resepsionis.

Selang waktu 5 menit. Terlihat Hakata sedang beradu mulut dengan pemilik penginapan itu. Atsu yang melihat kejadian itu berkali-kali menghela nafas. Saat Atsu sibuk memperhatikan sang Adik yang masih tetap beradu dengan pemilik penginapan. Tiba-tiba perutnya di peluk dari arah belakang.

" hai pria kecil. Perlu bantuan ? " tanya sang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memeluknya.  
" a-apa yang kau lakukan ?! " tanya Atsu sedikit panik akibat kaget.  
" aah, kamu kok reaksinya seperti itu ? " tanya wanita itu, atahu lebih baiknya disebut tante itu.  
" le-lepaskan oi ! " hardik Atsu yang merasa tak nyaman.  
" hahahaha. Jangan malu-malu gitu dong~ " bisik tante itu manja ke telinga kanan Atsu.

Akibat mendengar keributan dari arah belakang, Hakata membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sang kakak tengah dipeluk oleh seorang wanita tua. Dengan segera Hakata berlari ke arah Atsu, mendorong wanita itu hingga jatuh kelantai penginapan.

" Jangan sentuh ! " teriak Hakata sembari memeluk lengan Atsu.  
" Ha-Hakata. " lirih Atsu yang kaget melihat reaksi sang adik.  
" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH ?! " bentak wanita itu sembari bangkit dari lantai.

Suasana hening. Selama beberapa saat wanita itu melihat tangan Hakata yang memeluk lengan Atsu sangat kuat. Senyuman terukir di bibir keriputnya. Lalu sang pemilik penginapan berjalan ke arah mereka. lalu ia berkata seperti 'ooh begitu'. Lalu sang pemilik itu berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis dan kemudian mengambil sebuah balok yang di permukaannya tertulis angka 20.

" hai bocah kacamata ! " panggil sang pemilik penginapan ke arah Hakata.  
" a-ada apa-bai ? " tanya Hakata yang kemudian berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis.  
" ini ambil. Jangan lupa menaruh baloknya di sudut kiri pintu geser untuk mengunci pintunya." Kata sang pemilik penginapan sambil menyerahkan balok itu ke tangan Hakata.  
" kenapa kau memberikannya sekarang ? " tanya Hakata sedikit heran.  
" ku pikir sebelumnya kau sendirian. " jawab sang ossan itu.  
" memangnya kalau sendirian kenapa-bai, tidak boleh yha-bai ? " tanya Hakata sedikit bingung.

Atsu yang mulai mengerti keadaan kemudian berlari ke arah luar penginapan. Di atas pintu penginapan itu terlihat tulisan Love-motel dengan lampu warna-warni yang berada di sekeliling pamflet itu. Sesegera mungkin Atsu kembali masuk ke dalam penginapan itu.

" HA-HAKATA. AYO KITA CARI PENGINAPAN LAIN ! " seru Atsu tergesa-gesa.  
" hee ?. te-tetapi aku sudah menyerahkan uangnya-bai. " jawab Hakata.  
' g-gawat. ' bisik Atsu didalam hatinya.  
" jangan terlalu kasar pada 'adik'mu yha~ " bisik tante-tante yang menggangu Atsu tadi. Sehingga membuat kedua telinga Atsushi memerah.

Kemudian tante itu pergi. Kemudian ossan pemilik penginapan itu mengunci pintu penginapannya akibat Badai yang datang tiba-tiba. Orang-orang yang berada di luar penginapan terlihat berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Sedangkan para pelanggan 'love-motel' tempat Atsu dan Hakata menyewa kamar telah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

" Atsu-niichan. Ayo kita tidur. " ajak Hakata sembari memegang tangan Atsushi.  
" b-baik. " jawab Atsu sedikit salah tingkah akibat mengingat bisikan tente tua itu barusan.

Dengan derap langkah kaki kecil mereka menggema di Lobi bangunan. Kamar mereka terletak di lantai dua penginapan tersebut. Sesaat mereka berada di lobi lantai 2, terdengar suara-suara desahan di setiap kamar bangunan itu. Dengan wajah memerah dan panik, Atsu menarik tangan Hakata terus berlari ke kamar bagian ujung yang bertuliskan angka 20. Dengan cepat Atsu memasuki kamar itu lalu mengunci pintu geser tersebut dengan cara meletakkan balok itu diengsel pintu geser tersebut.

" haa-haaa-haaa. "deru nafas Atsu yang kecapek-an.  
" haa~ capek, ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu suara apa ? " tanya Hakata sedikit bingung.  
" eeh ! t-tidak usah di pikirkan. " jawab Atsu yang kemudian meletakkan tasnya lalu mulai berbaring di atas kasur yang berukuran lumayan besar.  
" Atsu-niichan. Aku mau pipis-bai. " ujar Hakata.  
" di lantai bawah. Tapi hati-hati yha. " jelas Atsu kemudian mulai menutup matanya.  
" baik. Aku pergi dulu-bai. " pamit Hakata kemudian berlalu ke lantai bawah.

Sesaat sampai di ruang depan ia melihat ada sebuah kamar kecil dan Hakata masuk ke dalam untuk buang air. Tak sampai beberapa menit, Hakata keluar dengan wajah lega. Saat ia keluar dari kamar kecil itu ia melihat sebuah pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dengan agresif di atas meja resepsionis. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar akibat merasa shock dengan kejadian yang pertama kali ia lihat itu. Dengan kuat Hakata menggenggam sapu tangan oranye kesayangannya. wanita yang sedang dicumbui itupun melihat kehadiran Hakata nampaknya terlihat kaget.

" HAI ! apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah ?! " tanya Wanita itu kaget. Sembari mendorong pria yang berada dihadapannya  
" apa kau menyelinap ? " tanya Pria itu santai, agar tak membuat Hakata ketakutan.  
" t-tidak. " jawab Hakata gugup.  
" kalau begitu kau bersama siapa ? " tanya pria yang didorong sebelumnya.  
" be-bersama kakakku. " jawabnya.  
" kalau begitu kembalilah bersamanya." kata Pria itu sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hakata.

Dengan pelan Hakata berjalan melewati mereka dan terus melangkah ke arah tangga penginapan untuk menuju ke lantai 2.

" apa kau tak pernah melihat seperti itu ? " tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Ia menanyakannya karena mengetahuinya dari gelagat Hakata.  
" u-uhm. "jawab Hakata.  
" itu namanya 'ciuman'. Jika seorang pria dan wanita saling mencintai, maka mereka akan melakukan hal itu. " jelas wanita itu.  
" oh yha, kakakmu wanita yang cantik yha ? " sambung Bibi itu lagi.  
" kakakku itu laki-laki-bai. " jawab Hakata.  
" ooh begitu " gumam wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Belum sempat menginjak satu anak tangga, wanita itu menahan pundak Hakata.

" apa kau mencintainya ? " tanya wanita itu sedikit antusias.  
" eeh ! te-tentu saja. D-diakan kakakku. " jawab Hakata terbata-bata akibat gugup. Telinganya pun berubah menjadi merah.  
" kalau begitu ciumlah dia. " usul wanita itu sambil tersenyum genit.

Suasana hening sesaat. Kemudian kesunyian itu pun lenyap saat teriakan keterkejutan Hakata menggema di lobi lantai dasar penginapan itu.

" a-aapa maksud bibi ? " tanya Hakata panik. Sepanik anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.  
" kau bilang kau mencintainya kan. Jadi ciumlah dia. " kata wanita itu lagi. Sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan manja.  
" t-tapi kan kami berdua laki-laki-bai. " jawab Hakata sambil menundukkan wajah merahnya.  
" memangnya kenapa ? " balas wanita itu.  
" k-kan tadi bi-bibi bilang kalau pria dan WANITA ! " balas Hakata samba menaikkan volume suaranya , dan penekanan pada bagian kata 'wanita'nya.

Kemudian wanita itu diam sejenak. Mengusap-usap dagunya sejenak lalu menjentikkan jarinya seakan-akan mendapat ide.

" kalian berdua masuk category 'khusus' kalau begitu. " jawab Wanita itu.  
" khu-khusus ? " jawab Hakata bingung.  
" hei kau ini. Cukup menggodanya seperti itu. " tegur pria yang sebelumnya mencium wanita itu.

Nampaknya perkataan pria itu di abaikan oleh wanita itu, yang malah mendekati Hakata. " ingat yah. Kalau setelah ini kau kembali kekamar kakakmu, kau harus menciumnya seperti paman itu mencium bibi seperti tadi. Jika dia membalas ciuman mu atau bahkan ia sampai meraba, menyentuh tubuhmu, atau hal-hal yang merujuk ke sentuhan, maka artinya kalian punya artian 'mencintai' yang sama " jelas wanita itu.

" artian 'mencintai' yang sama ? " tanya Hakata. " aku masih belum mengerti " jawab Hakata masih bingung.  
" apa kau punya saudara lain selain kakakmu yang sedang bersamamu itu ? " tanya wanita itu.  
" i-iya. Bahkan jumlahnya banyak " jawab Hakata sedikit bersemangat.  
" apa kau mencintai mereka semua ? " tanya wanita itu lagi.  
" tentu saja ! " jawab Hakata mantap.  
" apa rasa 'cinta' pada saudara mu yang lain sama dengan rasa 'cinta' mu kepada kakakmu yang sedang menginap bersamamu sekarang itu sama ? " tanya wanita itu sambil menyeringai.

Hakata terdiam. Kebingungan melanda dirinya. Tentu saja dia mencintai saudaranya yang lain. Tetapi entah kenapa hanya Atsu, satu-satunya saudara yang membuat dadanya selalu berdebar-debar bila ia berada dekat dengan kakaknya yang satu ini..

" siapa nama kakakmu yang sekarang bersamamu ? " tanya bibi itu.  
" Atsushi. Tapi Hakata lebih senang memanggil dia Atsu-niichan-bai " jelas Hakata.  
" kalau begitu~ " ucap wanita itu lirih sambil menutup kedua mata Hakata menggunakan tangannya. " bayangkan kalau Atsu-niichan sekarang sedang memanggil nama mu dengan lembut. Lalu dia mengusap kepalamu lembut sambil tersenyum…" jeda wanita itu sejenak. " Dan kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya padamu " sambungnya, berusaha memberi sugesti kepada Hakata. Dengan segera Hakata menepis tangan wanita itu. Nafasnya menderu cepat. Begitu pula detak jantungnya. Keringat mulai menuruni dahinya, begitupula pipinya yang bulat itu tertutupi dengan garis-garis merah yang samar-samar.

" itu berarti kau 'mencintainya' bukan karena alasan dia saudara mu, kan ? " terka bibi itu sambil tersenyum jahil.  
" S-saya permisi ! " Pamit Hakata sambil berlari ke lantai atas meninggalkan paman dan bibi barusan itu.terlihat senyuman kemenangan terukir di bibir wanita itu.

Hakata POV

'Apa tadi itu barusan ?! kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini-bai ?'. dengan cepat. Aku berlari melalui lobi lantai dua. Dengan cepat ku buka pintu kamar milik kami dan menutupnya kembali serta menguncinya ketika aku tiba di dalam kamar itu. Kulihat Atsu-niichan sedang tertidur di atas kasur putih itu. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya. Kudekati dirinya yang sedang terlelap agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih leluasa. Saat aku melihat pantulan wajahku di kaca. Bibir mungilku terlihat membentuk senyuman dengan rona merah di permukaan pipiku.

' kenapa aku tersenyum-bai ? ' gumamku bingung kepada diriku sendiri.

Kemudian ku teringat kembali dengan ucapan bibi tadi. Dengan gugup, kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang terlihat damai. Bibirku kaku dan gemetaran karena gugup akan sesuatu yang akan ku perbuat. Namun belum sempat bibir kami bertemu. Matanya yang tajam itu terbuka tepat di depan wajahku.

HAKATA POV Off.

" WAAAH ! " jerit Hakata terkejut sambil berjalan mundur.  
" ada apa Hakata ? " tanya Atsu yang terlihat masih belum sadar sempurna.  
" ti-tidak ada ! " Jawab Hakata panik lalu berjalan keatas kasur yang sama dengan Atsu lalu berbaring sambil berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dari posisi Atsu. Akibat bingung, Atsushi memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Sejam telah berlalu. tetapi mata Hakata menolak untuk tertutup. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian tadi. Di mana Atsu melihat sisi 'itu' pada dirinya. Sebenarnya dia menyadari rasa 'cinta' ini dari awal. Namun dia selalu kebingungan karena tak tahu apakah ini 'cinta' yang berbeda. Dan juga sebenarnya Ia sangat berterima kasih pada bibi barusan yang telah menjelaskan konsep yang benar dari rasa 'cinta'yang dia miliki untuk Atsushi.

Badai masih berlangsung. Tiba-tiba kilat menyambar sebuah tiang listrik sehingga membuat listrik di seluruh desa padam. termasuk penginapan yang di tempati Atsu dan Hakata. Suara dentuman keras saat kilat menyambar tiang listrik beton itu sangatlah kuat. Hingga membangunkan keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya Atsu seorang. Dikarenakan Hakata tidak dapat tidur sejak tadi.

" apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Atsu yang baru sadar. Kondisi kamar yang gelap membuat indra penglihatan mereka tak berguna sama sekali.  
" mungkin listriknya padam akibat badai ini. " terka Hakata sambil mengintip keluar jendela. Tak satupun rumah yang memancarkan cahaya lampu.  
" Hakata. Jangan berdiri di dekat jendela, berbahaya. " perintah Atsu sambil menarik tangan adiknya yang kemudian ia arahkan ke atas kasur yang mereka tempati tadi.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Suara sambaran petir sesekali terdengar. Meninggalkan seberkas cahaya untuk sesaat di kamar mereka. sehingga di saat petir kembali menyambar mereka dapat melihat dengan jalas untuk waktu yang cukup singkat. Suara dentuman petir membuat Atsu tak dapat kembali terlelap. Tangan Hakata yang dingin menggenggam tangan Atsu. Membuat wajah sang pemilik tangan pun memerah.

" apa kau haus Hakata ? " tanya Atsu.  
" i-iya-bai " sahutnya.  
" tunggu sebentar. " dengan pelan Atsu berjalan dari kasur menuju tas mereka. berkas cahaya petir yang sesekali muncul membantu Atsu untuk mencari tas miliknya. Dengan pelan ia merogoh isi tasnya, kemudian Setelah mendapat botol minuman ia menyerahkannya padaHakata. Saat Hakata meminumnya ia memuntahkan atahu lebih tepatnya menyemburkan minuman itu.

" ada apa Hakata ? " tanya Atsu sedikit terkejut.  
" rasanya aneh.dan sepertinya banyak yang kutelan-bai " jawab Hakata sembari mengelap mulutnya.  
" coba kulihat botolnya. " pinta Atsu yang kemudian mengambil botol itu dari tangan Hakata.

Kemudian Atsu berusaha melihat botol itu. Namun, keadaan yang gelap membuat dirinya benar-benar kesulitan untuk melihat botol itu. Dan seketika petir kembali menyambar dan terlihat di bagian badan botol itu bertuliskan 'Sake Jiroutachi'. Dengan tergesa-gesa Atsu berlari ke arah tasnya. Saat ia membuka tas itu, ia mendapat botol minuman miliknya yang sebelumnya telah ia isi dengan air sungai akibat habis di tengah perjalanan. Mungkin tanpa sengaja ia ikut mengambil botol sake milik Jirou saat ia hendak berangkat pagi tadi.

Di tengah-tengah keterkejutan Atsu. Tiba-tiba dua lengan kecil memeluknya dari belakang. Saat ia berbalik ia mendapati Hakata yang tengah berdiri sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

" a-ada apa Hakata ? " tanya Atsu sedikit gugup.  
" tidur " lirih Hakata lemah.

Kemudian Atsu membimbing tubuh Hakata ke atas kasur. Dan kemudian membaringkan Hakata terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian ia duduk di samping Hakata. Belum sempat ia merabahkan dirinya, tiba-tiba Hakata bangkit dari tidurnya. Menimpa Atsu yang tengah duduk. Hakata merangkak di atas tubuh Atsu. Kemudian ia mencium Atsu. Dengan pelan ia mengecup bibir Atsu lalu kemudian, Hakata mengeluarkan lidah kecilnya yang kemudian ia jilat bibir atas Atsu. Dengan cepat Atsu mendorong tubuh mungil Hakata agar menjauh.

" me-menjauh Hakata " lirih Atsu berusaha menahan tubuh Hakata yang tengah berusaha menciumnya.  
" apa kau tak menyukaiku Atsu-niichan ? " tanya Hakata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian Atsu menjadi bingung. Lalu Hakata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium Atsu. Akibat terkejut Atsu, mulut Atsu terbuka sehingga beberapa tetes saliva Hakata yang bercampur dengan sake jiroutachi tadi ia teguk. Lalu kemudian Atsu memegang kedua pergalangan tangan Hakata dan membantingnya dan kemudian ia menindih Hakata.

" hentikan Hakata ! " seru Atsu dengan wajah yang memerah akibat malu dan marah.  
" *hiks* " isak Hakata singkat.  
" maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membentak mu. " lirih Atsu sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Manik medium purple Hakata di selimuti oleh cairan bening yang terus-terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.  
" Apa *Hiks* Atsu-nii*hiks* chan membenciku sekarang ? " tanya Hakata ditengah-tengah isakannya.

Posisi mereka bertahan selama 5 menit. Efek alcohol mulai Atsu rasakan. Kepalanya serasa berat. Hakata masih tetap terisak namun tak sesering tadi.

" apa benar kau mencintaiku dalam artian ' itu' ? " tanya Atsu ragu.  
dengan malu Hakata hanya mengangguk singkat.  
" kau menciumku bukan karena hanya sekedar mabuk kan ? " tanya Atsu lagi.  
dan kemudian Hakata kembali mengangguk.  
Kemudian Atsu melepas tangan Hakata. Dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Kata-kata bibi barusan. Yang di mana ia bilang "Kalau setelah ini kau kembali kekamar kakakmu. kau harus menciumnya seperti paman itu mencium bibi seperti tadi. Jika dia membalas ciuman mu atahu bahkan ia sampai meraba, menyentuh tubuhmu, maka artinya kalian punya artian 'mencintai' yang sama ". Kembali terngiang di kepala Hakata.  
' sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap yha-bai. ' gumam Hakata dalam hatinya.

Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan suara dentuman pintu yang di banting oleh Atsu yang kemudian ia menguncinya. Atsu dengan liar meraba-raba lantai penginapan yang gelap. Hanya cahaya kilatan petir yang membantu menerangi ruangan itu. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari dengan cepat ia menaiki kasur.

Hakata dapat melihat bahwa sekarang Atsu tengah megenggam botol sake yang sebelumnya ia minum tanpa sengaja. Dengan cepat Atsu meminumkan Hakata dengan sake itu. Hingga setengah cairan dari sake itu habis di tegaknya. Lalu Atsu meminum sisanya hingga botol itu kosong. Lalu Atsu mencium Hakata sambil mendorong tubuh sang adik hingga tertidur di atas ranjang dengan posisi ia menindih sang adik.

" aku mencintaimu Hakata " lirih Atsu di tengah ciuman mereka.  
" ma-maksud nii-chan apa ? " tanya Hakata di sela-sela ciuman Atsu yang menghujaminya.

Pertanyaan Hakata tak di balas oleh Atsu. Sembari mencium Hakata, Atsu dengan perlahan namun pasti membuka kancing baju Hakata satu persatu. Aroma dan rasa sake dapat mereka rasakan setiap kali mereka berciuman. Dengan semua button Hakata yang terlepas, Atsu membuat Hakata duduk lalu mengangkat kedua tangan sang adik agar dapat dengan mudah melepaskan pakaiannya lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Menghasilkan beberapa suara dentuman kecil yang berasal dari hantaman antara manik-manik Hakata yang menempel di kemejanya dengan permukaan lantai yang keras. Dengan pelan mereka memisahkan bibir mereka. membuat benang saliva yang membentang dari mulut Atsu dan Hakata yang akhirnya putus akibat jarak yang terlampau jauh. Nafas mereka saling berderu, dada dan pundak mereka naik turun megikuti setiap tarikkan dan hembusan nafas mereka. dengan lembut Atsu mengangkat kaca mata Hakata lalu meletakkannya pada meja di samping kasur mereka.

Setelahnya, Atsu kembali menghujami Hakata dengan ciuman panas lainnya. Dengan kuat ia isap bibir Hakata yang ranum. Sedikit memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Hakata yang pasif didalam rongga mulut pemiliknya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Atsu menuruni leher Hakata yang putih lalu menghisapnya dibeberapa spot hingga ia dapat merasakan asin khas darah. Tentu saja Hakata memekik kesakitan dan sesekali meronta, namun tentu saja rontaannya sekedar formalitas semata karena sesungguhnya Hakata menikmati apa yang diberikan oleh Atsu kepadanya. Lalu mereka pun berhenti dan mulai memeberikan jarak diantara wajah keduanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling menatap, rona wajah diwajah mereka dapat terlihat dari individu masing-masing. efek alcohol yang memudar mengizinkan pikiran realis mereka kembali bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

' apa yang ku lakukan barusan ?! ' gumam Atsu dan Hakata di dalam benak mereka masing-masing setelah menyadari apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

Lampu yang tadinya padam akhirnya kembali menyala. Daya listrik yang masih belum stabil mengakibatkan lampu-lampu setiap bangunan menghasilkan cahaya yang remang-remang. Keduanya yang sekarang dapat melihat diri mereka masing-masing, di mana tubuh bagian atas Hakata terekspos akibat baju yang dilepaskan Atsu, dengan beberapa bercak merah di sekeliling leher Hakata. Dan semua kancing kemeja putih Atsu telah terlepas sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh pucatnya, begitu pula dengan ikat pinggang miliknya.

" Ha-hakata. " panggil Atsu dengan suara yang pelan.  
" u-uhm ? " Hakata yang masih gemetar akibat kembali mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan.  
" ma-maaf ! " seru Atsu sembari sujud memohon.  
" eeh, bu-bukannya itu salah Hakata ? " balas Hakata sembari menegakkan tubuh Atsu untuk berhenti bersujud di hadapannya.  
" bukan Hakata. Ini salahku karena sebagai kakak aku tak bisa melindungi mu. Bahkan dari diriku sendiri. " jawab Atsu sambil mencengkram kedua pundak Hakata. " d-dan aku malah memanfaatkan keadaan sewaktu kamu mabuk. " tambah Atsu sambil mulai menunduk.

Kemudian Atsu mengambil kaca mata Hakata di meja sebelah kasur, dan dengan perlahan mengaitkan gang-gang kaca mata itu di kanan-kiri telinga bagian atas sang adik.

" itu semua aku lakukan karena aku tak bisa menahan diri saat kau bilang 'kau menyukaiku'. Padahal aku tahu maksud suka mu itu sebagai adikku, tapi tetap saja…. " kata Atsu sambil memasang wajah murung.

Dengan cepat Hakata memeluk sang kakak. Akibat tak siap dengan pelukan Hakata, membuat mereka berdua dalam keadaan Hakata telengkup diatas tubuh Atsu sembari memeluk sang kakak.

" aku benar-benar mencintai Atsu-niichan dalam artian itu kok. " lirih Hakata dan mulai terisak di sela-sela dekapannya.  
" be-benarkah ? " tanya Atsu dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut dengan rona merah yang terlihat lucu di wajah pucatnya.  
" uhm. *hiks* " jawab Hakata.  
" te-tetapi ma-maksudmu 'dalam artian itu' apa ? " tanya Atsu sedikit gugup dan terbata-bata.  
" yha tentu saja seperti rasa cinta antara Romeo dan Juliet. " balas Hakata.  
" te-tetapi beda lho, kalau rasa cinta itu… "kata-kata Atsu dengan cepat dipotong oleh Hakata.  
" jangan kuatir Atsu-niichan. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Karena ada seorang bibi yang menjelaskannya padaku. " terang Hakata sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Atsu. Membuat semburat merah di wajah pucat Atsu semakin Nampak. Namun rona wajah itu seketika pudar saat Atsu memasang ekspresi penuh penyesalan, tentu saja Atsu berusaha agar ekspresinya tak terbaca oleh sang adik.

Lalu Hakata kembali memeluk Atsu. Dengan lembut Atsu mengelus-elus kepala sang adik. Dan tanpa sadar membuat sang adik tertidur. Dan tak lama saat Hakata tertidur, Atsu pun ikut tertidur dengan masih tetap mendekap sang adik yang tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kabut-kabut menipis sesaat sang surya menampakkan dirinya. Udara yang dingin digantikan oleh udara sejuk berkat bantuan dari cahaya matahari. Beberapa cahaya matahari masuk sebuah penginapan yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah love-motel itu. Diantara cahaya itu ada yang menembus sela-sela jendela kamar 20. Cahaya yang hangat mengenai mata tajam sang pemuda pucat. Membuat mata lavender dengan pupil tajam itu terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia memindahkan tubuh sang adik yang menimpanya semalaman, ke arah sisi kirinya.

" sudah pagi ? " gumamnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.  
" whoaam " desah Hakata sembari meregangkan tangannya.  
" sudah bangun yha ? " sapa Atsu kepada Hakata sambil membetulkan kacamata sang adik.  
" pagi Atsu-niichan " jawab Hakata.

Lalu beberapa saat Hakata terdiam. Terlihat mimik panik mulai timbul di wajahnya. " apa kacamata ku rusak ?! " tanya Hakata panik.  
" t-tidak kok. " jawab Atsu spontan.  
" syukurlah. Ku pikir aku harus mengurangi uangku sebanyak 47,2% demi perbaikannya " desah Hakata lega.  
" kau menghitungnya segitunya. " gumam Atsu sambil sweatdrop.

Lalu mereka mengemas perlengkapan mereka. rasa canggung yang mereka alami semalam seakan sirna, hingga Hakata dan Atsu melihat botol sake yang tergeletak kosong di lantai. dari wajah Hakata dan Atsu terlihat semburat merah. Sesaat mereka saling melihat wajah masing-masing dan dengan cepat membuang wajah masing-masing ke arah berlawanan.

" Ha-hakata " panggil Atsu yang berusaha menenangkan suasana.  
" i-iya ? " jawab Hakata.

Lalu hanya detakkan jam dinding yang terdengar. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berpindah posisi, layaknya patung. Lalu dengan pelan Atsu berjalan ke arah Hakata lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke arah surai blonde Hakata.

" ayo kita pergi. Midare sangat membutuhkan kita sekarang. " kata Atsu sambil tersenyum manis.  
" i-iya " jawab Hakata sembari merona.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuruni tangga di mana Hakata kembali bertemu dengan bibi dan paman yang ia temui semalam.

" hai pria kecil~ " panggil bibi itu ,manja sambil memeluk Hakata. Membuat Hakata sulit bernafas di sela-sela payudara sang bibi.  
" bagaimana semalam ? " tanya bibi itu dengan hasrat ingin tahu yang membara.  
" t-ti-tidak ada yang special-bai. " jawab Hakata sambil menutup kedua mata dengan wajah yang memerah.  
" ooh~~ begitukah ? " serkah bibi itu sambil memukul bokong Hakata.  
" eek ! apa yang bibi lakukan ? " tanya Hakata terkejut saat organ empuknya disentuh.  
" cih. Aku pikir kalian sampai kesitu, ternyata tidak. " desah bibi itu kecewa sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  
" eeh ? " respon Hakata yang masih belum mengerti.

Dari arah belakang, Atsu muncul sambil mengenakan tas punggungnya. " Hakata. Tak ada yang tertinggal kan ? " tanya Atsu sambil menepuk pundak sang adik.

" kyaaa. Apakah dia kakakmu yang kau bilang itu ? " tanya bibi itu sangat antusias.

Dengan kuat sang bibi mencubit kedua belah pipi Atsu " coba liat kulit pucat nan maskulin ini. Belum lagi sorot matanya yang tajam. Wah seleramu boleh juga pria kecil " racaunya sambil terus mencubit pipi Atsu. Yang tengah di cubit hanya nge-sweatdrop sambil melirik ke arah Hakata dengan wajah bingung. Yang ditatap langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

" ada apa dengan tante ini, Hakata ? " tanya Atsu.  
" e-entahlah. " jawab Hakata gagap.

Lalu sang kakak hanya membiarkan sang tante itu mencubiti pipinya sambil tak henti-hentinya meracau tak jelas selama 5 menit. Sampai paman yang bersamanya semalam menariknya keluar penginapan. Hakata dan Bibi itu saling menukar sapa.

" tadi itu siapa? " tanya Atsu lagi kepada sang adik.  
" entahlah. " jawab Hakata sambil pura-pura tak mengenal tante itu.

Kemudian mereka pergi dari penginapan itu serta membawa kenangan yang mereka ukir di sana. Dengan memikul serta menggandeng tas dan pedang masing-masing. mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Matahari telah mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Panas serta debu-debu berterbangan di timpa angin mengganggu konsentrasi mereka berdua. Sesekali mereka membuka botol air minum mereka lalu meneguknya sedikit-demi sedikit.

" apakah masih jauh tempatnya-bai ? " tanya Hakata sambil tak henti-hentinya mengusap peluh di dahinya menggunakan saputangan oranye kesayangannya.  
" mungkin sekitar 4 km kita sampai di kota terdekat. " jawab Atsu yang berada di depan Hakata. Dengan teliti, mata tajamnya menganalisis peta.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan tanpa rehat. Hingga langit sore mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dapat mereka berdua dengar hentakan-hentakan telapak kaki, hiruk-pikuk keramaian dan juga teriakkan orang-orang yang menjajahkan barang dagangan mereka.

" waah. Tak kusangka kalau ada pasar di luar kota. " kata Atsu sambil melihat kembali melihat peta yang di mana jarak kota dari tempat mereka sekarang adalah 1 km.  
" Atsu-niichan tak melihat tanda ini ? " tanya Hakata sambil menunjukkan tanda garis hitam yang mengitari kota yang hendak mereka singgahi.  
" iya, itu tanda jurang. Terus apa yang special dari itu ? " tanya Atsushi sedikit bingung.  
" berarti dari kota itu tak ada lagi jalan menuju kedaerah lain. Jadi para pedagang memilih berjualan disini. Karena simpangan jalan utama terletak sebelum kota itu. Jadi tentu saja pendapatan mereka akan lebih banyak jika berada disini. Yang lebih banyak orang yang berkelana akan berlalu lalang di bandingkan dengan di kota kecil mereka yang terkelilingi oleh jurang. " jelas Hakata panjang lebar.  
" wah, kau tahu banyak yha. " puji Atsu.  
" tentu saja. Itu kan metode perdagangan dasar " jawabnya lagi.

Lalu mereka menuju ke pasar itu dan membeli beberapa onigiri, air tambahan, beberapa plester, ramuan anti-radiasi matahari dan gantungan yang dapat mereka gantung di tas mereka. Atsu memilih gantungan Daruma. Sedangkan Hakata memilih gantungan plat kayu dengan ukiran lambang yen di tengahnya.

" yosh. Ayo kita lanjut. Gak perlu lagi menyinggahi kota ini. " seru Atsu sambil menambahkan tanda pasar di dalam peta yang di berikan Ryuki. " ayo bergegaslah Hakata. " tambah Atsu sambil membersihkan bungkusan Onigiri mereka.  
" baik Atsu-niichan. " jawab Hakata sambil menyimpan sempoa dan sapu tangan oranye miliknya ke dalam tas.

Selama 3 jam mereka menyusuri jalanan yang gelap. Cahaya bulan yang malam itu sangat redup membuat keadaan semakin memburuk untuk mata mereka. tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari pepohonan rimbun disebelah kiri mereka.

" bunyi apa itu ? " bisik Atsu sambil menarik keluar pedang miliknya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat sebagai antisipasi bila ada hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi.  
" entahlah. " jawab Hakata yang juga ikut menarik keluar pedangnya.

Dari sela-sela pepohonan terlihat beberapa batu berterbangan. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menghindarinya. Lalu mereka berlari ke arah sisi lain jalan. Dan bersembunyi di semak-semak.

" apa tadi itu ? "bisik Atsu sambil memerhatikan keadaan di luar semak yang gelap.  
" e-*haa*entahlah. " balas Hakata dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan.

Lalu sebuah tangan besar menarik rambut Hakata dengan kasar. menariknya keluar dari semak. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hakata berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun tubuh pria besar dengan perut yang buncit itu menampar Hakata dengan kuat lalu membuang tubuh kecilnya. Membuat suara rintihan dari pemuda itu yang sekarang kacamatanya telah terhempas entah kemana. Sedangkan sang kakak dengan segera keluar dari semak lalu membantu Hakata berdiri.

" siapa kalian? " tanya Atsu dengan suara tajam.  
" hahaha. Liat, kita dapat mainan baru. " jawab ossan yang barusan melempar tubuh Hakata.  
" yha. Mereka juga terlihat manis. " jawab temannya yang fisiknya tak jauh beda kecuali kali ini dengan tubuh yang bidang.  
" hahah. Enaknya 'terkam' yang mana terlebih dahulu ? " sambung ossan lainnya dengan tubuh yang kurus kering dan gigi yang menonjol keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan pelan mereka mendekat ke arah Atsu yang tengah dalam posisi siaga. Sedangkan Hakata masih tengkurap di atas tanah.  
" Hakata, apa kau bisa bergerak ? " tanya Atsu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.  
" *uugh.* sepertinya kaki ku terkilir-bai " jawab Hakata.

Lalu dengan cepat kedua ossan yang gendut serta yang kurus berlari ke arah Atsu. Sesaat Atsu hendak menyerang, sebuah batu dengan keras menghantam kepalanya dari arah belakang. ternyata batu itu berasal dari seorang pria lain yang bersembunyi di balik semak, dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah saja, layaknya bajak laut.

Lalu Atsu terjatuh akibat kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan cepat pria kurus dan gendut itu menduduki tubuhnya yang terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

" jangan melawan. " ancam ossan yang kurus kering itu sambil mengarahkan sebilah pisau persis di sisi leher kanan Atsu.  
" Atsu-niichan ! " teriak Hakata melihat sang kakak yang diancam menggunakan pisau.  
dengan sekuat tenaga Hakata meraih pedangnya yang terletak beberapa centi dari jangkauannya sekarang.  
" wah-wah. Jangan coba-coba. " ujar sang ossan yang bertubuh bidang itu sembari menendang pedang Hakata.  
" oi ! jangan ganggu dia ! " teriak Atsu yang memancing sang ossan yang kurus menginjak telapak tangan kanannya. Memancing rintihan kesakitan dari Atsu.  
" A-Atsu-niichan ! " seru Hakata saat mendengar suara rintihan sang kakak.

Kemudian ossan yang berdandan seperti bajak laut itu bergabung. Dan ia berjalan ke arah Hakata. Mengelus pipi Hakata dengan kasar.

" yang ini terlihat lebih manis. Lagipula dia terkilir, jadi tak mungkin dia akan melawan. " ujar ossan bajak lau itu sambil menjilat pipi Hakata.  
" LE-lepaskan dia ! " seru Atsu.

Lalu ossan yang berbadan bidang yang sedang memegang Hakata itu pun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh daerah vital milik Hakata.

" hee-hentikan ! " jerit Hakata lalu mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah wajah sang ossan yang mengenakan penutup mata itu, tepat diwajahnya.

" ooh. Sakit ! dasar kau bocah sialan " hardik ossan itu tak terima ditending seperti barusan. Dengan kuat ia menampar wajah Hakata.

" woi lepaskan dia ! " teriak Atsu lagi.

Dengan kuat sang ossan yang kurus kembali menginjak kepala Atsu. " tak bisa kah kau diam. " setelah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya ia kembali menginjak kepala Atsu secara bertubi-tubi.

Lalu dengan cepat sang ossan yang memegang Hakata membuka baju dan membuangnya kesembarang arah, begitu pula dengan celananya.

" wah-wah liat ini. " ujar sang ossan sembari menunjuk ke arah bercak merah yang tersebar di sekitar leher Hakata yang terlihat samar-samar. " jadi kau menyimpan adikkmu untuk dirimu sendiri yha ? " ejek sang ossan kepada Atsu.

Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Atsu sembari tak lupa memeluk Hakata dengan kuat.

" woi cungkring. Angkat wajahnya." Perintahnya kepada temannya yang kurus untuk mengangkat wajah Atsu agar ia dapat melihat adiknya.

" lihat ini. " ujar sang ossan. Yang lalu menjilati telinga kiri Hakata dengan ganas. Hakata dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha memberontak. Air mata Hakata mengalir lalu dengan kuat, Hakata mencakar sang ossan yang menjilatinya sesaat tangannya lepas dari pelukan Ossan tersebut..

" oouh. Sakit tahu. " lalu ossan itu mencubit puting kiri Hakata. Memancing pemiliknya merintih kesakitan.

Amarah Atsu tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Pupil Matanya semakin meruncing. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan tangannya dari pijakan sang pria kurus yang mendudukinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih pedangnya lalu menusuk leher sang pria kurus itu hingga tembus.

Akibat terkejut. Cengkeraman Ossan berbadan bidang itu pada Hakata terlepas, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Atsu langsung memutar tubuhnya. Menjatuhkan ossan gendut yang menduduki pinggangnya, yang lalu bernasib naas di mana Atsu langsung menusuk matanya.

ATSU POV.

Waah. Darahnya mengotori tanganku. Yang kulihat sekarang warna hitam yang melimpah. Dapat kulihat sekarang ku berjalan pelan ke arah pria yang memegang dan menyentuh Hakata barusan. Dia melayangkan tinjunya padaku. Namun gerakannya begitu lambat sehingga dengan mudahnya ku menghindarinya dan dengan cepat kudaki belakangnya. Kududuk di pundaknya lalu memutar lehernya sembari menyayat mulutnya. Membuat otot rahangnya tak dapat menahan rahang bawahnya yang sekarang telah terjatuh di tanah. Dengan cepat ku menuruni tubuhnya sebelum tubuh yang telah kosong itu terjatuh. Kulihat pria yang mengenakan penutup mata itu hendak menembakkan pistolnya ke arahku. Ku sempat menghindarinya namun sempat menggores pipiku. Kulihat ia menembakkannya lagi hingga benda itu tak dapat memuntahkan bisa panasnya lagi. Dengan cepat ku menerjangnya hingga ku berhasil menjatuhkannya dan menduduki perutnya. Dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga ku tancapkan pedangku kejantungnya. Berulangkali kulakukan hingga jantung lunak miliknya berubah menjadi sup tomat.

END ATSU POV.

Dengan cepat Hakata menahan lengan Atsu. " sudah cukup Atsu-niichan, dia sudah tak bernyawa".  
dengan pelan Hakata membantu Atsu berdiri lalu mengajaknya pergi menjauhi jasad pria itu.

Satu persatu Hakata mengaitkan button kemejanya. Celana dan kemeja miliknya terlihat kotor. Beberapa kali Hakata mengelap telinga kirinya dengan kuat mengenakan lengan rompinya.

" kenapa kau tak menggunakan Saputangan mu ? " tanya Atsu di sela-sela kegiatan Hakata.  
" ku tak ingin menodainya dengan saliva pria itu. " jawab Hakata Singkat, lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya tadi.

Malam semakin larut. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di tengah hutan. Yang tentu saja berjarak sangat jauh dari jasad-jasad para pria bejad yang dihabisi oleh Atsu tadi.

Tas mereka menjadi bantal. Langit yang tak berbintang membuat suasana semakin kelam. Angin darat yang dingin menyentuh kulit mereka lembut. Atsu tidur dengan posisi menghadap kelangit malam yang gelap, Hakata memilih untuk membelakangi sang Kakak.

" Hakata. Apa kau sudah tertidur ? " tanya sang Kakak berusaha menghibur sang adik.  
" belum." Jawabnya singkat.  
" anu, apa kau lapar ? " tanyanya lagi.  
" tidak. " jawab Hakata.  
" apa kau…. " seketika kalimatnya di potong.  
" aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya nii-chan tidur. " jawab Hakata lagi.

Dan suasana kembali senyap, hingga matahari menampakkan dirinya dari balik gunung-gunung. Membangunkan mereka dari mimpi mereka.

" TIDAAAAK ! " jerit Hakata sembari bangkit dari tidurnya.  
" Ada apa Hakata ? " tanya Atsu dengan posisi siap menyerang.  
" T-tidak apa-apa Atsu-niichan. Ku hanya bermimpi buruk. " jawabnya sambil mengurut-urut dahinya lembut.  
" Ini. " Kata Atsu sambil menyerahkan botol Hakata.

Lalu Hakata meinum air itu hingga tak setetes pun tersisa. Lalu kata terima kasih tak lupa ia ucapkan. Bergegas mereka bersiap-siap dari tempat itu dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. sempat mereka melalui sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di kaki gunung Takayama. Tanpa sengaja Atsu mendengar bisik-bisikan penduduk dimana mereka berkata ditemukan mayat 4 orang pria didalam hutan. Tentu saja wajah Hakata menjadi murung.

" Hei, kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Atsu kepada sang adik.  
" E-eh, i-iya Atsu-niichan " kemudian ia tersenyum. Tentu saja Atsu tidak percaya dengan senyum Hakata yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Atsu menggenggam tangan Hakata dan menariknya. Mereka berlari melalui jalan yang ramai itu sambil bergandengan. Beberapa penduduk tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. beberapa penjual buah-buahan memberikan makanan kepada mereka. berterimakasihlah mereka kepada perut Atsu yang berbunyi sepanjang jalan.

Tak lama, mereka telah meninggalkan desa itu. Jalan yang mulai menanjak pun mereka daki degan semangat. Buah-buah yang mengisi perut mereka, memberikan stamina ekstra kepada mereka. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka. sampailah mereka di gunung YamaTaka. Medan jalan yang terjal cukup menyusahkan mereka. sesekali batu yang mereka pijak retak ataupun longsor. Bahkan Hakata hampir terjatuh dari tepi gunung. Beruntung gerakan refleks Atsu yang bagus. Sehingga ia dapat menangkap sang adik dengan mudah. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah ucapan terima kasih dari Hakata. Hingga mereka mencapai puncak gunung itu, tak satu kalipun mereka berbincang. Hingga gua yang menyimpan tanaman obat itu terlihat di hadapan mereka. Atsu menghadap kearah bawah jurang itu. Nampak kabut-kabut tipis melayang-layang dibawah sana.

" fuuuuh. Disini sangat sejuk. ! " seru Atsu sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Lalu sebuah tangan mendekap mulutnya. Menariknya kebalik batu besar yang kebetulan berada disitu.

" sssst. Atsu-niichan. Lihat " bisik Hakata pelan. Jarinya menunjuk kearah beberapa kebishi tingkat yari beraura biru kelam yang mengitari tiap individu mereka.  
" Gomen. Apakah mereka menyadari kita ? " tanya Atsu mengingat ia berseru sangat kuat.  
" Tidak. Nampaknya mereka benar-benar sepenuhnya mengandalkan penciuman. " jawab Hakata.

Lalu mereka mengeluarkan pedang mereka. meletakkan tas mereka dibalik batu itu, agar mereka dapat dengan leluasa bergerak sewaktu-waktu keadaan memburuk.

" Kau siap Hakata ? " tanya Atsu.  
" Tunggu Atsu-niichan. " Tahannya. " lihat. Mereka pergi kearah lain. " jelasnya.

Kemudian selusin kebishi itu tak terlihat lagi. Desah nafas lega mereka keluarkan. sembari menyimpan pedang milik mereka masing-masing.

" Ayo kita masuk. " ajak Atsu sambil menarik Hakata kearah dalam gua.

Sesampainya mereka dalam gua itu, terlihat amat sangat gelap. Namun beruntung didalam sana terdapat sejenis lumut yang bercahaya. Warna hijau Chartreuse itu menerangi setiap sudut gua. Tetesan air sesekali membasahi kepala mereka dengan suhu yang menyejukkan.

Lalu medan jalan mulai menurun dan tanah yang licin semakin menyulitkan perjalanan.

" Apa Atsu-niichan mengingat dimana terakhir kali melihat bunga itu ? " tanya Hakata. ditengah suasana yang sangat sunyi itu.  
" Ummm…. Mungkin sudah layu. Pokoknya dia berada pada ujung gua ini. " jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Lalu mereka semakin masuk kedalam gua itu. Dan tanpa sengaja Hakata menginjak lumut yang licin. Membuat tubuhnya meluncur kearah Atsu yang berada didepannya. Dan kemudian mereka meluncur menuruni jalanan itu hingga akhirnya terhenti. Tubuh Hakata yang lebih kecil dari Atsu itu merasa sesak saat sang kakak menimpa tubuhnya.

" A-atsu-niichan, berat. " tegur Hakata sambil tersipu.  
" WAAAA! Gomen. " sahut Atsu sembari bangkit.

Dan nampaknya mereka sadar kalau mereka telah sampai diujung gua. Bunga-bunga yang mereka cari tersebar banyak disana. berwarna putih yang menghasilkan cahaya redup yang sama pula dengan warna kelopaknya.

" Ayo kita petik salah satunya. " kata Atsu lalu berjalan kearah luar gua.

Kagetnya mereka saat kebishi yang sebelumnya telah menghilang , tengah bergerombol di depan mulut gua. Jumlahnya sekitar 10 ekor.

" Bagaimana ini Hakata ? " tanya Atsu.  
" Aku tak dapat menghitung kemungkinannya. Sempoa milikku berada didalam tas. " jawab Hakata sedikit berbisik. Bunga yang sedang ia pegangpun ia genggam dengan kuat.

" kalau begitu… " ucap Atsu sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.  
" Jangan gegabah Atsu-niichan. " Cegah sang adik.

Lalu kelihatan mahkluk-mahkluk itu seperti mengendus sesuatu. Dan mereka kemudian melirik kearah mulut gua. Tentu saja Hakata dan Atsu langsung bersandar kearah dinding gua.

" ouch. " pekik Hakata pelan. Merasakan sakit dibetis kanannya.  
" Sejak kapan kau terluka ? " tanya Atsu panik.  
" Sewaktu kita meluncur tadi, hehehe. " jawabnya.  
" Aku bisa membunuh mereka sendirian. Kau cukup duduk sini dan melihatnya. " kata Atsu sambil mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.  
" Jangan. " cegat Hakata sambil menahan lengan Atsu.  
" Tapi mereka dapat menemukan kita kalau seperti ini terus. " balas Atsu.  
" Kan mereka hanya akan menemukanku. Ku bisa mengalihkan mereka dengan bau darah milikku. Lalu Atsu-niichan meraih tas milik kita berdua dan lari kearah berlawanan. "  
" Apa kata mu ?! " bentaknya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Hakata.  
" E-eeh, t-tapi kan m-menurutku, akan lebih baik kalau s-salah satu dari kita selamat " jawab Hakata dengan wajah kalut.

Atsu melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju sang adik. Matanya tak fokus. Sesekali ia melirik kearah lain. Dan dengan pelan, namun pasti. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menggores lengan pucatnya dengan pedang miliknya. Darah segar pun mengalir menuruni tangan pucatnya.

" Apa yang Atsu-niichan lakukan ?! " seru Hakata panik melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Atsu.  
" Kalau begini, tak ada alasan ku untuk mengikuti rencana mu kan ? " jawabnya gampang.  
" A-Atsu-niichan bodoh. " umpat sang blonde akibat terharu.  
" Ayo kita segera keluar. " ajak Atsu.

Mereka pun berlari menuju monster-monster itu. Sesekali mereka menghindar dari tebasan tombak lawan. Atsushi dengan lihainya menghindari serangan. Bahkan ia menyayat musuh yang berusaha melukainya. Hakata pula tidak mau kalah. Dari 12 musuh yang ada, mereka berhasil membunuh 6 dari mereka. tetesan darah berjatuhan dari paha, lengan, leher dan bahkan pipi kedua shota ini. Bebherapa musuh yang tersisa terdengar seperti menertawakan mereka.

Sengiran haus darah Atsu pun terukir. Namun senyuman itu pun lenyap saat mata plumnya menatap kearah _blonde boy_ yang sekarang bersimbah darah diseluruh bagian tubuhnya yang tersayat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menusuk salah satu musuh hingga tumbang. Menarik sang adik kebelakang batu besar yang terdapat disana, meraih tas mereka dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Lalu sang kakak Menggendong sang adik dengan gaya _bridal-style_ yang elegan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melompat kearah penurunan yang terjal.

Sesaat mereka merasa seakan terbang diudara. Namun, sensasi menyenangkan itupun sirna saat kaki Atsu menghantam medan berbatu yang keras. Membuat cengkaramannya dari tubuh sang adik terlepas. Tubuh kecil mereka pun menggelinding menuruni medan yang curam hingga tiba pada tempat yang lebih lapang dan datar. Sekujur tubuh mereka pun ditutupi oleh debu, pasir dan bahakn beberapa kerikil masuk kedalam pakaian mereka.

Luka-luka terbuka yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh mereka, menimbulkan rasa perih yang luar biasa saat menyentuh butiran-butiran kasar itu. Mereka pun lari kearah pohon terdekat. Atsu yang lebih lihai memanjat pun turun tangan untuk menaikkan sang adik keatas dahan pohon yang tinggi. Gerombolan monster yang tersisa pun menuruni gunung. Berjalan kearah pohon yang dimana manjadi tempat bersembunyi mereka.

" Hakata, tahan rintihan mu dulu, oke ? " bisik sang kakak agar sang adik berhenti merintih kesakitan.  
" u-uhm. " jawab sang adik pasrah.

Segerombolan monster di bawah mereka pun Nampak mulai mengendus-endus. Layaknya anjing pelacak. Atsu dan Hakatapun tiarap diatas cabang lebar yang dapat menutupi tubuh mereka.

" *ha-hachuu !* " suara bersin Hakata pun menggema diantar dedaunan pohon yang rimbun.  
" Sssst " bisisk Atsu. Mengisyaratkan agar sang adik tak menimbulkan suara lagi.  
" G-gomen. Hanya saja bau pohon ini aneh. " jawab Hakata dengan suara yang pelan.

Kemudian Atsu nampakanya berpikir. Kalau saja ini adalah kartun, maka akan Nampak sebuah bohlam lampu yang menyela terang diatas kepala Atsu. Dengan pelan dan lembut ia mememtik beberapa lembar daun yang berada disekitarnya. Kemudian ia sobek-sobek dedaunan itu agar bau khas dari dedaunan itu keluar. Lalu ia jatuhkan dedaunan itu kearah Monster-monster yang berada di bawah mereka.

" Ooh aku mengerti. Atsu-niichan berusaha menutup bau darah kita dengan bau daun-daun itu kan. Sehingga monster-monster itu tak dapat mencium bau kita. " ujar Hakata yang merasa mengerti pola pikir Atsu. Nampaknya semua monster itupun berjalan menjauhi tempat mereka.  
" Ciih. " umpat Atsu.  
" Memangnya ada apa ?. bukannya rencana Atsu-niichan telah berhasil. " tanya Hakata bingung.  
" Bukan itu. Tapi karena kupikir akan lucu bila mereka bersin-bersin. " balasnya.  
" He ? jangan-jangan Atsu-niichan hanya ingin menjahili mereka ? " tanya Hakata lagi.  
" Iya. Tapi karena mereka menjauh juga karena daun-daun itu, maka anggaplah itu juga salah-satu rencana ku. Hahaha. " hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Hakata pun sweatdrop karenanya.

Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur di atas pohon agar lebih aman. Rupanya sewaktu Atsushi terlelap, Hakata masih terjaga. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Atsu yang tertidur di bawah cabang yang tengah ia tiduri. Sesekali ia melihat kearah wajah Atsu yang terlelap, membuat bibir mungilnya tersenyum. Namun sebuah memory terbesit di kepala kecilnya, memudarkan senyuman manis itu menjadi sebuah senyuman yang pahit. Ia pun menutup matanya dan berusaha terlelap, sebelumnya ia menyimpan kacamata miliknya kedalam saku bajunya.

Matahari pun terbit dari belakang gunung Takayama. Kabut-kabut tebal nampaknya belum sirna. Udara dingin membuat setiap hembusan kedua remaja muda ini terlihat jelas. Sang kakak yang bangun lebih awal memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Lalu ia turun dari cabang pohon dalam satu kali lompatan. Ia oun berjalan menjauh hingga tubuhnya ditelan sepenuhnya oleh kabut. Sang adik yang baru terbangun sangat panik karena tak melihat sosok sang kakak.

" ATSU-NIICHAN ?!" serunya. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya. Dengan gugup ia mengenakan kacamata miliknya.  
" Ada apa ?! " seru Atsu yang berada dibawah pohon dengan menggenggam botol air yang basah.  
" Kupikir Atsu-niichan kenapa-napa. " lalu Hakata menghela napas lega.  
" Maaf yha. Sebenarnya aku hanya mengisi botol ini. " katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol kehadapan Hakata.

Lalu mereka pun mengenakan tas mereka dan berlari meninggalkan daerah itu. Tubuh mereka serasa tak nyaman. Tentu saja, tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh mememar serta luka sayatan dan baju mereka yang lebap akibat peluh membuat temperatur tubuh mereka menurun.

" Hakata. ayo kita singga ketempat itu. " tunjuk sang Kakak kearah tempat pemandian air panas yang berada dihadapan mereka setelah berjalan cukup jauh.  
" Ayo. " balas sang adik tanda setuju.

Lalu mereka memasuki tempat itu. Menggeser pintu kayu dan menemui sang pemilik. Setelah membayar mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh locker kayu. Mereka meletakkan semua perlengkapan mereka kedalamnya. Masing-masing mereka mengambil salah satu ember kecil yang berisi handuk, handuk kecil, sabun, dan perlatan mandi lainnya. Tentu saja mereka memabwa sikat gigi mereka sendiri.

Saat mereka membuka tirai berwarna biru yang menghalangi pada rangka pintu. Nampaklah sebuah kolam air panas yang indah. Adap pula tempat bilasnya di bagian kiri.

" Aku ingin shower yang sebelah kiri ! " Seru Atsu sambil berlari kearah Sower yang ia ingin.  
" Hati-hati Atsu-Niichan. " ujar Hakata memberi nasehat.

Lalu Hakata shower lain yang berada di sebelah bilik milik Atsu. Karena tempat permandian tersebut berada dikaki gunung, jadi wajar kalau airnya sedikit dingin. Belum lagi kabut-kabut dan cuaca yang mendung ikut mendukung suasana dingin itu. Sesekali mereka menggigil kedinginan. Kursi kecil mereka pun ikut basah oleh air yang mengealir menuruni tubuh mereka.

" Hakata ? " panggil Atsu.  
" iya ? " balas Hakata.  
" Bisa kau menggosok belakang ku ? " tanya Atsu sambil menunjukkan punggung pucat miliknya.  
" B-baik. " jawab Hakat yang lalu berbalik kearah Atsu yang memunggunginya. Lalu Hakata pun mulai menggosok punggung Atsu dengan busa sabun yang melimpah.  
" Hakata. kenapa wajah mu memerah ? " tanya Atsu saat ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hakata yang berada di belakangnya.  
" E-eh. T-tidak ada apa-apa kok-bai " balas Hakata cepat.

Tiba-tiba ingatan miliknya tentang kejadian di hotel kembali terngiang membuat wajahnya ikut memerah dan secepat mungkin ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan. Tanpa sengaja sewaktu Hakata menggosok punggung Atsu, kuku miliknya menyentuh bagian punggung Atsu yang tersayat.

" Ugh. " rintihnya.  
" G-gomen. " sesal Hakata.  
" Taka pa kok. " jawab Atsu.

Lalu suasana hening. Kemudian Atsu menghujani dirinya dengan aliran air shower yang melimpah layaknya hujan. Menangkap busa-busa yang melekat pada tubuh pucatnya. Lalu setelah yakin tubuhnya bersih dari busa, Atsu berjaln kearah kolam yang mengeluarkan uap panas itu. Sebelum masuk, ia melepas handuk yang melingkari panggulnya. Sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar terekspos. Lalu iapun masuk keadalam kolam itu dan menaruh handuk itu dikepalanya. Yang kemudian Hakata mengikuti sang kakak.

" Aaaah. " desah Atsu menikmati sensasi hangat dari air yang mengelilinginya.  
" Dengan begini luka kita akan baik-baik saja. " ucap Hakata. lalu ia menyelamkan tubuhnya hingga bagian hidungnya. Lalu ia membuat gelembung-gelembung dengan mulutnya.  
" Apa Midare akan baik-baik saja ? " ujar Atsu sedikit khawatir.  
" Sepertinya. Lagi pula kita lebih awal dari waktu yang dijadwalkan. " balas Hakata.

Sehelai daun kering gugur dan terjatuh kearah kepala Hakata dan bersamayam disana. Atsu lalu tertawa sejenak. Lalu ia mengambil sehelai Daun itu dari kepala Hakata. Hakata yang terkejut dengan pergerakkan Atsu yang mendadak membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

" A-ada apa ? " tanya Hakata dengan wajah yang bersemu.  
" Ini terjatuh dikepalamu. " jawab Atsu sambil menunjukkan daun yang tadi.  
" Coba ku lihat. " ujar Hakata sambil berjalan kearah Atsu. Akibat tak hati-hati ia tergelicir dan menerjang Atsu. Sehingga tubuh mereka tenggelam. Dan ternyata didalam air, bibir Hakata meyentuh dahi Atsu.

" wuaaah ! " bunyi air yang bercipratan pun tercipta saat mereka bangkit dari dalam kolam.  
" Gomen. " ucap Hakata.  
" T-tak apa. " jawab Atsu. Dan kali ini wajah mereka memerah.  
' untung tidak menegnai bibir Atsu-niichan. ' gumam Hakata dalam batinnya lega. Namun ada sedikit rasa kurang puas yang ikut terbesit kedalamnya.

Selama 10 menit mereka menghangatkan diri. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali mengenakan busana mereka. meneguk sebotol susu segar. Rupanya baju milik mereka telah dicuci oleh salah satu staff wanita ditempat itu.

" Terima kasih Nona. Ini " ucap Atsu sambil memeberikan beberapa keeping koban.  
" Oh, tidak. Kakak melakukannya dengan senang hati. " jawab sang wanita muda yang mencuci baju mereka.  
" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi. " pamit Atsu dan Hakata meninggalkan bangunan itu dengan menggandeng tas punggung mereka.

Kurang lebih beberapa jam, mereka memutuskkan untuk melewati hutan agar mereka lebih cepat sampai pada tujuan. Bunyi kicauna burung yang menggema disela-sela pohon menambah kesan keasrian hutan itu. Embun-embun masih Nampak di atas dedaunan. Cuaca yang berawan memudahkan metabolisme tubuh mereka menyimpanan air lebih efisien. Sesekali Atsu memperlihatkan peta kepada Hakata, agar Hakata dapat mengetahui letak mereka dengan menghitung jumlah langka mereka.

"sebaiknya berbelok kita kearah kanan sekarang atau 10 km kedepannya ? " tanya Atsu sambil terus melihat kearah peta.  
" Bukannya lebih baik kita berbelok setelah berjalan sejauh 5 km. " usulnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata miliknya.  
" Oh iya, benar juga. " balas Atsu setuju setelah Hakata memberikan ukuran jarak pada peta.

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Rupanya setelah mereka berjalan sejauh 4 km. terdapat sungai yang mengealir jernih. Dengan gembiranya mereka bermain air sejenak. Tak lupa mengisi kembali wadah minuman milik mereka. karena tak ada jembatan, mereka terpaksa melaluinya dengan cara berjalan. Syukurlah dasar sungai itu tak berlumut dan tak banyak kerikil yang dapat membuat mereka tegelincir.

Mereka pun terpaksa berjalan tanpa alas kaki karena mereka memegangnya. Berharap matahari dapat mengeringkannya. Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai pada persimpangan yang terdapat pasar yang mereka kunjungi kelemarin. Langit siang dikala saat itu benar-benar cerah. Matahari pun tak memeberi belas kasihan kepada penduduk bumi dengan panas yang teramat menyengat miliknya.

" Kau ingin membeli onigiri yang kelemarin ? " Tanya Atsu.  
" Mungkin kali ini sebaiknya kita makan dango-bai. " usul Hakata karena melihat kedai dengo dengan warna yang beragam. " Ayo kita kesana. " ajak Hakata dan tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Atsu. Membuat rona merah diwajah sang kakak.  
" Ossan. Pesan dangonya sepuluh tusuk dango. " pesannya dengan nada bahagia.  
" Yosh ! " jawab sang paman mengiakan pesanan mereka.

Lalu mereka duduk pada bangku yang terdapat di beranda bangunan itu.

" Silahkan. " tawar sang bibi yang membawakan pesanan mereka. lalu hendak kembali.  
" Terimakasih-bai. " jawab Hakata sambil mengambil piring yang di atasnya terdapat dango yang berwarna-warni.  
" 'bai' ?. " gumam tante itu. Lalu ia pun kembali ketempat Atsu dan Hakata. " Pria kecil ! " seru bibi itu sangat antusias

Hakata dan Atsu terdiam sesaat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Bibi itu memeluk Hakata erat. Sangat erat.

" Kupikir kita tak akan berjumpa lagi. " ujarnya disela-sela pelukannya.  
" wah Tante. " balas Hakata senang. Sebuah pukulan pun mendarat kearah kepala miliknya.  
" Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku 'tante' ! " serunya beringas.  
" Maaf-bai. " Ucap Hakata sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit  
" Jadi~ bagaimana hubungan kalian ? " tanya sang bibi yang duduk diantara dua shota ini.  
" *much* maksud tante ini apa Hakata ? " tanya Atsu sedikit tak mengerti. Lalu sebuah tamparan melayang kearah pipinya. Melontarkan tubuhnya keudara.  
" SUDAH KUBILANG PANGGIL AKU BIBI ! " seru bibi itu beringas dan ganas.  
" Aduh. " Rintuh Atsu.  
" Jadi bibi dan paman bekerja disini ? " Tanya Hakata.  
" IYA ! " jawab sang paman dari arah depan kedai.  
" Sebenarnya usaha ini milik paman. Dan ia bekerja mengumpulkan uang untuk melamar bibi. " kata sang bibi dengan tersipu.  
" Wah, kalau begitu selamat-bai " lalu Hakata dan bibi itu pun saling berjabat tangan.  
" Hahaha, tapi kan kami belum menikah tapi kau sudah memberikan selamat. " jawab sang bibi lalu kembali tertawa.  
" Tapi aku yakin paman pasti bisa melakukannya-bai. " balas Hakata dengan wajah serius. " Bukan begitu paman ?! " seru Hakata berusaha mendapat respon dari paman yang berada dikedai depan bangunan itu.  
" TENTU SAJA ! " jawabnya penuh semangat.  
" A-apa-apan sih. " sang bibi pun tersipu.

Mereka pun saling bercengkrama, bahkan Atsu dan sang paman penjual dango itu ikut bergabung. Sesekali bibi itu menyinggung soal perasaan Hakata kepada Atsu. Membuat sang _blondy_ salah tingkah karenanya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit. " pamit Hakata dan Atsu sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.  
" hati-hati yha. " bals bibi itu.  
" Oh iya, nama Bibi dan paman siapa ? " Tanya Hakata setelah beberapa meter berjalan.  
" Kagura dan Karuto ! " serunya.  
" Sampai jumpa Paman Karuto, bibi Kagura. " pamit Hakata Lagi.

Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Matahar masih bersinar dengan terang namun tak sepanas tadi. Sesekali Atsu melihat peta dan Hakata hanya bernyanyi. Karena tak ada hiburan, Atsu memutuskan untuk mengerjai sang adik. sehingga Atsu mengambil kacamata Hakata. Lalu aksi kejar-kejaran diperjalan pulang itu pun dimulai.

Tanpa terasa rupanya sudah senja. Citadel milik Ryuki pun dapat mereka lihat diujung sana, walaupun masih agak samar. Atsu dan Hakata saling menatap sebentar lalu bersorak gembira. Mereka pun berlari riang ketempat itu.

Mereka pun disambut oleh Jirou yang kebetulan menunggu mereka digerbang, atau memang ia berniat menunggu mereka.

" Kalian membawa botol milikku ?! " Tanya sang Pria cantik (?) itu.  
" Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau benda ini ikut terbawa hehe. " jawab Atsu tanpa dosa sambil merogoh tasnya, memberikan botol jirou yang kosong.  
" Kalian meminum ini ? " Tanya Jirou sedikit kesal.  
" Iy… " mulut Hakata pun ditutup oleh Atsu.  
" Tentu saja Tidak. " jawabnya cepat. Tentu saja ia akan berbohong.  
" Atsu, Hakata. mana bunganya ? " Tanya Aoe dari arah belakang Jirou.  
" Oh iya kami lupa. Minggir. " Atsu pun menabrak tubuh Jirou hingga terjatuh. Yang ditabrakpun protes namun tak didengarkan oleh sang pelaku.

Hakata dan Atsu pun menemui Ryuki yang sedang duduk membasuh wajah Midare dengan air.

" Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja. " sambut Ryuki senang sambil memeluk kedua tantou kesayangannya. " Apa kalian mendapatkannya ? " tanyanya langsung.  
" Ini " jawab Hakata sambil memeberikan beberapa tangkai bunga yang diaksud.  
" Oke, kalau begitu kalian tolong jaga Midare, ku akan membuatkan ramuannya. " kata Ryuki sambil berlalu meninggalkan Atsu dan Hakata.

Sebelum menghampiri Midare, mereka berdua meletakkan tas dan pedang mereka di pojok ruangan. Atsu memegang dahi Midare, tentu sajahawa panas yang didapatkan oleh tangannya.

" Atsu ! " Seru Yagen sembari membuka pintu geser ruangan itu dengan kasar. " Syukurlah kau telah tiba, mana tumbuhannya ? " tanyanya dengan wajah was-was.  
" Ryuki-niichan tengah membuatnya. " jawab Hakata.  
" baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membantu taichou. Terima kasih oke. " jawabnya sembari memeluk Atsu dan Hakata.  
" o-ooh. " jawab Atsu sembari tersipu dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Hakata yang sempat melirik kearah Atsu pun merasa ada yang aneh. Lalu Yagen pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Ryuki membawa sebuah mengkuk kecil dengan cairan berwarna ungu didalamnya. Lalu iapun membantu Midare untuk duduk dan meminumkannya.

" Dengan begini kita hanya perlu menunggu. Mungkin efeknya akan berpengaruh besok. " tiba-tiba Ryuki terjatuh, namun sebelumnya tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan sigap Yamabushi mendekapnya.

" Kakaka. Sudah kuduga ini bakal terjadi. " ucapnya.  
" Ada apa dengan Ryuki-niichan ? " tanya Hakata sedikit khawatir.  
" Semenjak kalian pergi, ia tak tidur sedetik pun. Ia selalu duduk disebelah Midare, menjaganya dan mengurusnya sambil sesekali melihat kearah gerbang seakan menunggu kalian. " jelasnya.  
" Kalau begitu kami permisi. " tambahnya sambil meninggalakan ruangan itu sembari menggendong sang Aruji yang tertidur nyenyak.  
" Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Midare. " ujar Yagen dengan kotatsu ditangannya.  
" Biarkan aku juga menemani Midare. " Balas Atsu sambil beranjak pergi.  
" Tak perlu, lagi pula kau dan Hakata pasti lelah. " balas Yagen. " sekali lagi terimakasih oke." Tambah Yagen sebelum mengatur kotatsu miliknya disamping MIdare. Atsu pun hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu kearah kamar miliknya dan saudara-saudaranya. Hakata pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

Malampun semakin larut. Kamar itu pun telah dipenuhi oleh klan awataguchi. Atsu nampaknya masih terjaga, menghadap kearah langit-langi kamar yang gelap.

" Tak dapat tidur Atsu-niichan ? " Tanya Hakata yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Yang semula memunggunginya sekarang telah menghadap kearahnya.  
" Uhm. Tak apa. Aku akan tidur tak lama lagi. " jawabnya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari langit-langit.  
" Apa kau masih ingin tidur di tempat Midare-niichan ? " Tanya Hakata lagi.  
" Uhm. " jawabnnya pelan.  
" Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Midare-Niichan hingga seperti itu ? " Tanyanya lagi.  
" Tentu saja aku memikirkan Yahen sekerang. " balasnya dengan wajah yang tak fokus.  
" eh ? " Hakata tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Atsu. Atsu pun ersadar dari lamunanya.  
" Lu-lupakan yang aku katakan barusan. Selamat malam. " balas Atsu sambil membelakangi Hakata.

Hakata pun berbalik kearah yang berlawanan. Ia pun menarik selimut miliknya hingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

' Entah kenapa, aku merasa marah,sesak dan sedih saat ini. " gumamnya lalu menutup matanya dengan wajah yang murung.

Atsu x Hakata Vol 1 END


End file.
